


Worst Moment Of My Life Ever

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty threw his arms around Miller's neck to keep him close and Miller placed his hands on Monty's hips - careful to avoid the drill wounds. Monty started to move his hands down over Miller's face  and neck, going for the torso to try and drag him forward to get some friction when someone cleared their throat beside them. </p><p>OR </p><p>Monty meets the father in law :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Moment Of My Life Ever

Monty made his way across camp in the relative darkness. He hadn't really been sleeping that well since the mountain, then again he was pretty sure no one had been sleeping well since the mountain. He had laid in bed for as long as he could before he remembered Nathan mentioning he was going to be on guard duty tonight so Monty had thought he could go and keep him company. 

Monty hesitated to call what him and Miller were doing dating as down on the ground there wasn't exactly much opportunity to actual date, however they were definitely together.  

Miller caught sight of him when he was a couple of meters away and his entire face lit up with a smile. It was the smile that did things to Monty, gave him butterflies in his stomach and made him smile goofily back. 

"Hey." Monty greeted quietly - the late hour making him sound too loud to his own ears. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Nathan asked and Monty shook his head.  

"Thought I'd come keep you company?"  

"Oh yeah?" Miller asked with a cheeky smile. Monty mirrored the smile and nodded his head. "I finish in about 10 minutes, you fancy keeping me company after as well?"  

Monty let a small giggle out before moving into Nathan's space and kissing him. One of Miller's hand came up and cupped Monty's face while the other, which was holding a gun, moved so that the gun was hanging loosely by his side - Monty realised that he shouldn't have found that hot but he couldn't help it. 

Monty pulled back a fraction, "Have I ever told you I have a serious thing for guys in uniform." He whispered against Miller's lips, eyeing the guard’s uniform Miller had on. 

Miller smirked against Monty's lips. "Nope, but I'll remember that from now on." Miller then surged forward, kissing Monty breathless while gently nudging him until he was up against the wall of a building close to where Miller was on guard duty.  

Monty threw his arms around Miller's neck to keep him close and Miller placed his hands on Monty's hips - careful to avoid the drill wounds. Monty started to move his hands down over Miller's face  and neck, going for the torso to try and drag him forward to get some friction when someone cleared their throat beside them. 

Miller sprung back and Monty leaned uselessly against the side of the building heart beating frantically and breath stuttered. He was blushing fiercely but when he recognised the man standing beside them he felt like he could have thrown up and his face was burning. 

"I was coming to find you to let you go a few minutes early." David Miller said, from where he was looking at Nathan with an expression of barely contained amusement. 

"Thanks." Miller said, then cleared his throat. "Dad this in Monty, Monty this is my dad." Monty let out a sort of strangled noise and prayed to any God that may be listening to let the ground swallow him up. 

"Nice to meet you Monty, I've heard a lot about you." David said and Monty's face was literally on fire - it had to be, there's no way anyone could be that warm without actually being on fire but Nathan and his dad seemed to be taking it their stride. 

"Nice to meet you sir." Monty squeezed out, stopping his hand from coming up and saluting - it was a close call though.  

 "Please, call me David." Nathan's dad said, his expression changing into outright fondness. "Well Nathan, you and Monty can go now." 

"Thanks, night." Nathan replied, and Monty wheezed something out that resembled "night" before being dragged psychically by the wrist away.   

"Oh my god that was the worst moment of my life. And yes I'm including the bone marrow extractions." Monty stated when they were far enough away that David wouldn't hear them and Miller let out a laugh, like a really loud belly laugh. 

Monty's embarrassment, although still present and making his stomach roll, turned into anger and he punched Miller in the arm.  

"OW!" Nathan said, clutching his arm but still laughing helplessly. 

"It's not funny. I can never see your dad again." Monty whined as Miller lead them back to the his room - as his dad was head guard they had got one of the living quarters that were still intact, meaning Nathan had his own bedroom. Whereas Monty shared a tent with Harper and a couple of the other delinquents.  

 "Camp's pretty small. I think eventually you might have to." Nathan said face still stretched with a smile. 

"I'll run away." Monty stated. "Join Clarke where ever she is." Monty felt the same stab of sadness that he always got when he thought about Clarke so he quickly changed the subject before he could ruin the mood. "Anyway why are you so calm about this? Does your dad walk in on you making out with a lot of boys?" 

Miller still had a smile on his face, but his expression turned slightly more serious. He pulled Monty in by the hips so that they were pressed together and Monty rested his hands on Nathan's chest. "You're the only one." Miller said. 

Monty wasn't sure whether Miller meant that to mean that they were exclusive or whether he meant it that Monty was the only person he's ever kissed but Monty didn't care too much about the semantics, it made him stupidly happy. 

Miller leant down and pressed his lips into a gentle whisper of a kiss against Monty's, as Monty went to kiss back he got a flash of David standing beside them and a roll of embarrassment washed over him. He pulled away with a groan and buried his face into Nathan's face. 

"Worst moment of my life ever!" Monty moaned into Miller's skin and he could feel Miller chuckle but he also ran a soothing hand up and down Monty's back. "I'm serious!" Monty whined. 

"Anything I can do?" Miller chuckled. 

"Build a time machine?" Monty offered. 

"I'll get right on that."  


End file.
